


to the wild and to the both of us

by starbreads



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bellweather Unit lives together, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, More characters to come, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raelle was in the Army, Scylla is a Coroner Intern, its really just fluff for the most part i think, slight angst, slight mentions of canon typical violence in later chapters, sort of a coffee shop AU but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbreads/pseuds/starbreads
Summary: Raelle Collar is a discharged Army Physician after an ambush leaves her hurt. Her return to a normal life is hard after living and seeing first hand the traumas of war. Scylla Ramshorn is a biology student with dreams of becoming a coroner after the cause of her parent's deaths is marked as unknown. Her distrust of the US Military in general leaves her a little wary of Raelle after their encounter at her favorite coffee shop. But they keep meeting, again and again and again, and even though neither of them realize it, they've both just found what they've been looking for.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 36
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is up guys I'm here with a Raylla fic because i cannot get enough of Motherland or of this ship, I've been waiting for this show for a YEAR and it's finally out. and it's better than I ever imagined. This fic is an au and I changed and moved some stuff around to better fit the story and also sometimes just because I felt like it lol. Anyways, here's the first chapter, and as always any typos and mistakes are mine, you can't have them

“Let everything happen to you  
Beauty and terror  
Just keep going  
No feeling is final”  
― Rainer Maria Rilke  
//

Scylla loved this cafe more than all the others in the city. It had the biggest windows, letting in the sunlight during the morning without getting too hot, it had the best coffee, always warm and done up just the way she liked, and the baristas had her order memorized depending on the time of day. (Coffee in the mornings, and during her study cram sessions, tea for the quieter nights when she didn't have her backpack with her and just wanted to relax.)

She knew most of the people that came in regularly, just from being there so often, and made small talk with them on the odd days that the cafe was full to bursting and she shared a table with someone. She didn't mind much, most people left her alone after a quick hello, leaving her to thick biology books that she usually had sprawled all over the table. 

Today was one such day, the small cafe full to the brim, baristas shouting at each other back and forth behind the counter, people jostling each other in the line in the cramped space, apologizing when they accidentally bumped her table or her chair. She waved them all off with a polite smile, used to the hustle and bustle and taking comfort in the familiar sounds and smells. 

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Someone asked her from across the table. 

Scylla just shook her head without bothering to look up, "All yours, friend." 

"Thanks," came the reply, and Scylla felt the table shift as the person across from her settled. 

She reached around her pile of books and moved them closer to herself, trying to make space for her new table companion.

"So how many of those books are just for show and how many have you actually read?" 

Scylla's head snapped up in slight annoyance. It wouldn't be the first time someone had asked her that, and she opened her mouth to reply, moving the tower of books in front of her so she could properly glare at the rather rude stranger. 

"I'll have you know I've read all of these books, thank you very much." She said, eyes narrowed.

The person across from her crossed her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow, "Really? That's impressive."

The fight in Scylla rushed out, and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. Where she expected some sort of mockery the woman across from her only watched her with curious eyes. 

"So are you a biologist of some kind then?" The blonde stranger asked, eyes roaming the books across the table and the neat piles of them around Scylla that seemed to dwarf her. 

"Almost. One more semester to go." Scylla answered, eyes shifting from the woman across from her to the notes she had been carefully taking. She wanted to get back to her work, but the woman's blue eyes were curious, studying her, and Scylla was honestly itching for a distraction. 

"How about you?"

"Me?" The woman asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. "No, I'm not a student. Army Physician. Well, former I guess. Just got discharged." 

She shrugged, taking a careful sip of the coffee in front of her. 

"Huh, well thank you for your service." Scylla said, tipping her head. "I'm Scylla."

"Raelle."

"No wonder I'd never seen you before."

"Oh? Come here often?" Raelle asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"Has that line ever actually worked for you?" Scylla asked, closing her notebook.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" Raelle smirked at her over the rim of her cup. 

"No, guess not." Scylla felt herself flush, and she looked away. "Any plans now that you're back in the real world Raelle?" 

"Not sure yet." Raelle shrugged, and Scylla's eyes were drawn to the wide set of her shoulders, and then to the still fresh looking scar across her chin. She looked away. 

"Maybe get a job. Maybe just relax. Kind of have all of the time in the world now I think."

"Yeah? You from around here?" Scylla asked, noting the slight drawl in the other woman's voice. 

"Nope." Raelle shook her head. "I'm from the South. Need a different environment you know? Kind of tired of all the… South.”

"So California? It's just as hot and twice as humid." Scylla leaned back in her chair, studying Raelle. 

Raelle was focused on the cup in front of her, and Scylla noted how she wore long sleeves even though it was currently a toasty 85 degrees outside. 

"So California." Raelle shrugged, looking back at Scylla. "It's nice so far. I like the city, still trying to find my footing." She leaned forward, smiling. "Any chance you could help me out?"

Scylla rolled her eyes. "You sure are persistent aren't you?"

Raelle laughed. "A little."

"Alright then Raelle,this has been fun, but I have to go." Scylla stood up, moving to put her stuff away. 

“Crap, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Raelle shifted forward, arms awkwardly raised to help or something, but she promptly set them back in her lap. “Still getting used to being around civs I guess.”

Scylla offered her a wry smile as she finished zipping up her backpack and hoisting it over her shoulder. “You didn’t offend me. I just need to leave now or I’ll be late for work.”

“Right right. In that case I’m not sorry.” Raelle smiled back at her. “See you around?”

“See ya around.” Scylla gave her a mocking salute as she stepped around her. 

Raelle laughed and watched her leave, turning in her chair to follow as Scylla made her way out.

Scylla couldn’t help but grin to herself as she walked down the block, finding herself intrigued by the woman in the cafe. She shook her head, pushing thoughts of the blonde to the back of her mind as she mentally prepared herself for her job. 

She glanced down at her phone, noting that she was already late, and decided to speed up, practically sprinting down the sidewalk and up the steps to the morgue. She ran into the locker room, throwing her backpack into her locker and pulling out her coat, tangling herself in the sleeves as she made her way down the cold hallway and into one of the rooms. 

Her boss didn’t even glance up as she walked up to the scene, face flushed and slightly out of breath.

“You’re late Ramshorn.” Izadora said, eyes focusing intently on the subject before her. 

“I know, I-” Scylla started, but she was cut off by Izadora’s sharp gaze.

“No excuses. Name the tissues that make up the human head.” Izadora kept her eyes on Scylla as she floundered for a second, but she quickly recovered. 

“There’s 12. Muscle, skull, CSF, brain grey matter, brain white matter, ventricle, spinal cord, optic nerve, eyeball, nasal cavity, ear canal, and olfactory organ.”

“Very good. Don’t be late again.” Izadora turned back to look at the body laid out on the cold metal table infront of her. “This one was just brought in, about two hours ago. Possible murder, but we need to rule out everything we can until we know for sure.”

“Yes ma’am.” Scylla hurried to stand next to her, eyeing the other intern standing across the table. Helen smirked at her, obviously pleased that Scylla got in trouble, but Scylla flashed her the finger while Izadora’s back was turned. 

Izadora made quick work of slicing the body in front of them open. “Tell us your secrets my dear.”

//

Raelle felt herself slump forward in her seat once Scylla was gone, fidgeting with the sleeves pulled over her hands. Her fingers anxiously tapped the side of her coffee cup, now gone cold. She chugged it down anyway, grimacing at the taste and stood up, throwing it away before stepping outside. 

The city was buzzing with activity, cars racing down the street, people crowding the sidewalks. Raelle took a deep breath to center herself, rolling her shoulders back as she made her way down the street. It was louder than she was used to, chaotic in a way that the army’s strict schedule never was. People bumped into her on the sidewalk, chatting loudly and carefree. 

Somewhere on the other side of the street a child cried out, heard even over the cacophony of the city's sounds. She clenched her jaw and sped up her pace, feeling a little anxious. 

She thought of the pretty brunette back at the cafe, an easy distraction as she made her way to her apartment. Scylla fascinated her, her sly smile and easy banter, like they were already friends, was refreshing. Not to mention her interest in biology, Raelle’s own area of expertise. She wondered what Scylla’s job was, and if she would see her again, lost in thought as she was, she ran into Tally as she walked into her apartment. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry Tal.” Raelle took a step backwards. Her roommate only smiled at her. 

“Hey!” Tally closed the space between them as she lunged forwards for a hug. “It’s okay. Where were you?”

Raelle savored Tally’s hug and then stepped back again, shrugging. “I just needed to get out of the house for a bit, I went to the coffee shop down the street.”

“How was it?” Asked a disembodied voice from the kitchen, Abigail. Judging by the smell permeating the apartment, her other roommate was busy making dinner for the day.

“Not too bad.” Raelle said as she walked into the kitchen space, Tally at her heels. “It was a little crowded but they do have good coffee.” She settled at the bar, watching as Abigail moved effortlessly around the kitchen as she worked. 

Tally settled to the right of her so she could see both of her roommates. She studied Raelle’s face, and then broke out into a wide smile, her dimples on full display. 

“Raelle met a girl!” She squeaked out.

“How do you do th- I mean no I didn't!” Raelle scoffed, throwing an apple that lay on the bar at Tally.

Tally giggled as she dodged the red fruit lobbed in her direction. “You totally did Rae, you got that look on your face.”

“Goddess, I hate when you do that.” Raelle grumbled, grabbing another apple and biting into it. 

Abigail made her way over, a potato in one hand and a knife in the other. “You met a girl? Spill.” She said in her no nonsense voice. It would’ve worked on any one else but Raelle was used to her best friend's haughtiness and rolled her eyes.

“C’mon shitbird, or I’ll make Tally use her puppy eyes on you and you and I both know that you don’t want that.” Abigail emphasized her point with the potato pointed in Tally’s direction.

“Fine!” Raelle relented, speaking around the apple in her mouth for the sake of annoying Abigail. “She was just, a cute girl. There wasn’t anywhere to sit except her table and she let me. And we just talked for a bit that's it. She’s into bio.”

Tally raised her eyebrows, clearly excited for her friend. “Are you going to see her again?”

“No.” Raelle mumbled, “I didn’t even get her number.”

“Damn Rae you’re slacking.” Abigail tsked, shaking her knife in Raelle’s direction before she turned back around to work on dinner. 

“She said she had to leave, we didn’t really get into it.” Raelle sighed, wishing she had at least tried a little harder. 

“It happens.” Tally put a comforting hand on Raelle’s shoulder, and Raelle smiled at her for a second.

“So, what’s for dinner?’ She asked. 

Abigail looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. “Why don’t you get your ass over here and help me instead of slacking like always?”

“Ugh, why do I have to help and Tally doesn't?” Raelle said, but she still walked over, melodramatically making a show of dragging her feet. 

“Because she’s not a shitbird, shitbird.” Abigail replied, coolly handing her a knife and the rest of the vegetables that she still needed to cut on a cutting board.

“Whatever, bedwetter.” Raelle scoffed, taking the knife and diligently cutting them.

Tally came up behind them, throwing her arms around both their shoulders and pulling them close, laughing freely. Abigail and Raelle’s eyes met and they threw their heads back and laughed together, relishing the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how the army works so like dont come for me

“Love consists of this: two solitudes that meet, protect and greet each other. ”  
― Rainer Maria Rilke  
//

The next time Scylla meets Raelle she’s standing in line, brow furrowed as she looks over the wide selection that the coffee shop has to offer. Scylla cuts in front of the man behind Raelle, ignoring his scowl as she strides close and leans into her side. 

“They teach you how to read in the Army?” She asked, chuckling as Raelle jumps in surprise and whirls on her. 

“Fuck, you scared me.” Raelle glared at her.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Scylla teased.

“No, but I kiss yours.” Raelle quipped back, turning around again to look at the menu, missing the dark look that passes briefly over Scylla’s face. Scylla misses Raelle’s flinch too. “Have you had that oreo blast thing?”

“Not yet.” Scylla hums, “I’m more of a straight black coffee girl. And tea, their teas are great.” 

Raelle wrinkles her nose, “Nah, I want something sweet today.”

“Good thing I’m already here.” Scylla bumps her shoulder into Raelle’s shoulder and Raelle smiles at the easy familiarity. They’ve literally known each other for a few hours but she finds that she’s already comfortable around the other girl, greatly amused by her quick banter and light teasing.

The man behind them clears his throat loudly, alerting them to the fact that the line has already moved forward and they’ve been standing like dorks in the middle of the cafe.

Scylla turns back to glare at him, placing a hand on Raelle’s lower back and gently pushing her forward. Raelle’s only ever been used to being touched by Abigail and Tally, but she finds she doesn’t really mind Scylla’s guiding hand on her.

The barista smiles at Scylla. “Hey Scyl, the usual?”

“Can I get an oreo blast actually?” Scylla smiled at her, watching as the barista’s eyes flash with surprise before she nods and punches it into the screen in front of her.

“Sure yeah, that’ll be-”

“I got it.” Raelle cuts her off, “Can I get a black coffee please?”

The barista looks over at Raelle then at Scylla as if asking for permission, but Scylla only nods, more than happy to get a free coffee. The barista looks over at Raelle again, then nods, and punches the order in.

Raelle easily swipes her card into the reader, and Scylla notes how her sleeves are long and pulled over her hands again. Once again, Scylla guides Raelle to an empty table on the side with a hand on her back, and Raelle pulls Scylla’s chair out for her, offering a charming grin as she slips into her own chair.

“Hey.” Scylla said, dropping her heavy backpack onto the table.

“Hey yourself.” Raelle replied, fingers tapping out a rhythm on the table’s wooden surface. 

“What do you get up to when you’re not stalking me?” Scylla asked, pulling out a notebook and a pen from her backpack.

“Technically I was here first, so you’re the stalker, stalker.” Raelle replied.

“Order for Rae.” Called out a voice, and Raelle looks over at the bar where her and Scylla’s coffees are lined up.

“I got it.” She rises and walks over to the bar quickly, grabbing some sugar, cream and napkins on her way back to the table. 

“Thanks.” Scylla murmured as she took the coffee from Raelle, carefully unwrapping her straw and inserting it into the open top where a small mountain of whipped cream sits. She winces at what she knows is going to be an overly sweet drink, but still she takes a sip, eyes never breaking contact with Raelle’s piercing stare. 

The coffee is cold, incredibly so, and it surprises her even though it really shouldn’t. Her eyes flutter closed, and Raelle watches as her long lashes brush against the top of her cheeks. 

Scylla’s nose wrinkles as she swallows, and she pushes the coffee across the table to Raelle, shaking her head. “Nope, I can’t do it.”

“Knew it.” Raelle smugly takes the drink with one hand, while her other pushes the black coffee to Scylla. Raelle takes a sip of the sweet drink, looking satisfied and happy.

Scylla blows over her hot coffee now, taking a careful sip and sighing at the taste. Much better.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely, gesturing at the coffee.

“No problem.” Raelle smiled. “You didn’t have to.”

“I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and I have to say I still don’t get it.”

“It’s called having taste.” Raelle replied, loudly slurping at her drink, earning an eye roll from the girl across the table.

Scylla just hums, absently reaching into her backpack, deft hands quickly finding the book she’s looking for and pulling it out. She places it on the table with a small thump, referencing the notes in front of her as she flips to the page she needs, eyes scanning whatever is on the page.

“Sorry, am I boring you?” Raelle asked amusedly. 

Scylla ignored her, pulling out thick-framed glasses and setting them delicately on her face, blinking owlishly at Raelle.

“You wear glasses?” asked Raelle, sitting up from her slouch and leaning across the table.

“Obviously, weirdo. Now shush, I need to study.” Scylla said, turning her focus back on the book infront of her. 

Raelle watched her, trying not to be a creep about it lest Scylla gets annoyed and shoos her away. She noted how as time passed and Scylla got lost in her studies,her tongue poked out slightly, brow furrowed in concentration as her eyes shifted rapidly between her textbook and the notebook that she was studiously scratching notes on. How she huffed when she couldn't find the right page or information, slender fingers running across the pages. Her impatience showing as she clicked her pen in quick succession, and the slight grunt as she pulled out another thick textbook, this one labeled Clinical and Experimental Pathology. 

She was content to watch Scylla, for a while, absentmindedly sipping at her drink. She lost track of time, lost in her own thoughts and was startled when the girl across the table cleared her throat.

“So are you just planning on staring at me the whole time?” Scylla asked, blue eyes watching her over the rim of her glasses.

“What? Oh, no sorry.” Raelle looked down, feeling embarrassed, like she was caught doing something she shouldn’t have been. “I’ve really forgotten how to be around people I guess. Sorry.”

“Nah, I’m just teasing. How long were you in the army for? If that’s okay to ask.” 

“Sure.” Raelle tugged on the sleeves of her shirt. “I was in for only 3 years as an Army Doctor. My last few months, before I got discharged, I was a Combat Medic.”

“Why did you switch?” Scylla asked, leaning forward in her seat. She took her glasses off, carefully folding them and setting them on top of her book.

Raelle felt suddenly nervous under her gaze, not used to the attention. “My roommates, they were going into combat. I’m not entirely sure what happened really, but they needed a combat medic, and I was available I guess, more so when I heard that it was them going into a hot zone, so I volunteered. My Sergeant wasn’t too happy about it, but the General approved it, so there wasn’t much she could do.” 

“Right.” Scylla tapped her pen against her lips. “Well, I’m sorry, for whatever happened. None of my business but if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here.”

“Thank you Scyl.” Raelle smiled at her, slurping at the last dredges of her coffee. Scylla pulled a face, equally disgusted and amused, and Raelle grinned at her. 

“Even if you do drink the most disgusting thing ever.” Scylla grunted out, hands reaching out to curl around her almost empty drink. She took a sip then winced at how cold it had gone. “This is gross.”

“A coffee connoisseur are you?” asked Raelle in amusement.

“Hardly. I just have good taste.” 

“Hmm, doubtful. This oreo blast tasted pretty good, I think you just hate fun things.” Raelle teased. 

“No I don't! I can have fun, I can have loads of fun, and I do, all the time.”

“I’m sure.” 

“I can! Look, you wanted me to show you around the city, right? I’m off in a few days. Let me show you how fun I can be.”

“Are you propositioning me Scylla?” Raelle gasped, clutching a hand to her chest.

“Not if you’re going to be like that I’m not.” Scyllla grumbled. 

Raelle laughed, and grinned at her. Without saying anything she reached across the table and pulled Scylla’s open notebook closer. There was a blue pen on it, not the one still clasped between Scylla’s fingers, and when there was no protest from the other girl she deftly scrawled her number on the bottom corner of the page, her handwriting looking messy underneath Scylla’s neat print. 

“There, now you can text me when you want to show me how fun you can be.” Raelle slid the notebook back.

Scylla smiled down at the page, then held out her hand. “Give me your arm.”

“What for?” asked Raelle, her arm already halfway across the table. Scylla caught it, and Raelle shivered at the warmth of her hand, the way she gently held her arm with one hand, her other hand rolling back her sleeve. 

Raelle winced, expecting a comment of some sort from the other girl as her sleeve was rolled back and shiny white scars were revealed, but if Scylla was surprised at the sight she didn’t show it, she only ran her fingertips gently over the marks, and Raelle sighed at the gentle caress. Her fingers were quickly replaced by the tip of the pen, and Raelle noticed that Scylla’s cheeks had gone pink, but she was distracted by the scratching of the pen on her skin. 

While it felt like such a long time, only a handful of minutes had gone by, and soon after Scylla rolled her sleeve back. “No peeking, until you’re home.”

Raelle burned with curiosity, but she nodded, and they spent the rest of the time chatting aimlessly. She bought Scylla another coffee, for which the girl looked grateful for, after her own had gone cold and she did nothing but complain all the while as she drank it. She noted how Scylla talked with her hands when she got excited, and how she studied Raelle when she thought she wasn’t looking. 

Their time was cut short by the rather annoyingly loud sound of Scylla’s alarm, and she turned it off with an eye roll, ready to ignore it and spend the rest of the day talking with a perfect stranger at the cafe, when she remembered the alarm was for work and she couldn’t afford to be late again.

She quickly packed up her things, waving away Raelle’s offer to help, shooting a promise to call her when the next time she was free over her shoulder. Raelle watched her go, and as soon as Scylla turned the corner and was out of sight, Raelle cradled her left arm to her chest, excitedly remembering that Scylla had left her a note, and she was dying to see what the other girl had written. She rolled her sleeve back with baited breath, and she let out a cackle as she saw the black ink covering her arm. 

Underneath a rather crude drawing of a dick were the words:  
For a good time call Scylla R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on twitter @alienbreads and on tumblr @generalalder lmk what you think please!! <3 drink water stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter [@alienbreads](https://twitter.com/alienbreads) and on tumblr [@generalalder](https://generalalder.tumblr.com/) lmk what you think please!! <3 drink water stay safe


End file.
